


even the stars and the moon don't shine quite like we do

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff, Nonbinary Character, Ravenclaw, Self-Insert, Slytherin, it's my friends at hogwarts lol, merry christmas adrian :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: The misadventures of Persephone Kessner, a 7th year Hufflepuff, and their weird ass friends.





	even the stars and the moon don't shine quite like we do

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY here's my christmas present to my friend Adrian, who requested our friend at hogwarts. merry christmas you fucking twink

_This is a hymn for the hymnless, kids with no religion,_  
_Yeah, we keep on sinning, yeah, we keep on singing._  
_Flying down the highway, backseat of the Hyundai,_  
_Pull it to the front, let it run, we don't valet._  
_Sorry if you're starstruck, blame it on the stardust,_  
_I know that I'm perfect, even though I'm fucked up._  
_Hymn for the hymnless, don't need no forgiveness,_ _  
_ 'Cause if there's a heaven, don't care if we get in.

_—Hymn by Kesha_

* * *

Exams at Hogwarts fucking sucked.

No, seriously. They seemed designed to melt your brain. The 5th and 7th years of the school were stressed as hell, and it showed. The sleep forgoed for study sessions, the headaches, and the minor mental breakdowns made the halls a tense place to be.

But today was the last exam, and 7th year Persephone Kessner was ready to be _done._

Sitting with the Hufflepuffs at breakfast, Persephone tried their best to not smash their head in on the table. They were too stressed to eat. Today was their transfiguration and herbology final, and those were their worst subjects.

“I’m going to _die.”_ They muttered, rubbing their eyes. Merlin, fuck these exams.

Looking towards the Slytherin table, Persephone caught the eye of Kit Winters, and gave them a weary smile. Kit had been Persephone’s best friend since they arrived in Persephone’s 2nd year, and Persephone didn’t know where they’d be without that lesbian disaster (not that Persephone could talk about being a lesbian disaster, considering they were too).

Kit gave Persephone a thumbs up, and Persephone felt their smile become more genuine. Kit was a 5th year, which meant they were going through exams too. Persephone noticed the bags under their eyes, and made a mental note to confiscate any and all caffeinated things they had later.

Next to Kit sat Joe Garfield, a 3rd, year, and also a little shit, in Persephone’s professional opinion. He was Persephone’s friend, yeah, but he was also a meme loving fuck. Persephone loved the kid though. At least they weren’t as bad as—

“Hey, Percentage!”

Persephone groaned, stifling a smile.

“What, Adrian?” They responded, turning to see a lanky 3rd year Ravenclaw named Adrian Toomes.

“Don’t be rude, I’m your nephew.” Adrian frowned, and Persephone snorted.

“Whatever. What do you want, dork?” At this, Adrian smiled widely, and Persephone smiled back.

“Nothing. Just don’t die from exams today I guess,” Adrian started, and Persephone was actually kind of touched, but then he continued, “I mean who else am I gonna steal money from?”

Persephone leveled him with a glare that they didn’t really mean.

“Die.” They replied, and Adrian walked off, cackling.

Okay, so that sounded kind of harsh. But it wasn’t, because they both knew Persephone didn’t mean it. They let Adrian call them “percentage” and a bunch of other shit that started with a P because it was “close enough,” which might’ve annoyed Persephone if it was anyone else. But it was Adrian, the kid that once bit a student in Persephone’s grade for calling them a freak because of their gender. So, yeah. They acted like they couldn’t stand him, but Persephone had a soft spot for the kid.

With a jolt, Persephone realized that breakfast was over, and it was time for exams.

_Oh fuck._

* * *

  _"WE’RE FREE!”_ Persephone screeched, running out of the classroom, much to the amusement of their fellow Hufflepuffs. They speed walked towards the dungeons _(fuck_ running, Persephone was fat and also clumsy as shit), waiting for Kit to finish their potions final. Panting and pushing their blonde hair out of their face, Persephone smiled softly as they passed a statue of a rather gross looking gargoyle. That was the spot that they had met Kit. It wasn’t a good memory, per say, but it was what brought them to their best friend, so it was whatever.

* * *

_“Hey, mudblood! I was talking to you!”_

_Persephone’s breath picked up as they made their way through the crowded halls, trying not to look back at the 5th year Gryffindor on their tail. They were only a 3rd year, and the boy was a quidditch player. So…not a good chance at winning at any fight._

_A hand grabbed onto their robe, and Persephone yelped in surprise. They were dragged to the wall of the hallway, and their green eyes fearfully met the smirking face of their bully of the day._

_“Let me go!” Persephone yelled, but their voice was shaking. They looked around for help, but everyone just kept walking. Why wasn’t anyone trying to help?_

_“Hey!”_

_Persephone and the Gryffindor boy turned to see a tiny Slytherin glaring daggers at him. They had to be a 1st year. Their curly hair was pulled into a ponytail, and through the frames of their glasses, their eyes were narrowed. They didn’t seem afraid at all._

_“Move it, kid. I have a mudblood to—”_

_Before he could even finish, the kid marched up to him and kneed him in the groin. He went down immediately._

_“That’s what you get for being a jerk.” They said with a satisfied nod, and Persephone realized that the hallway had gone silent. Persephone’s face went red, but the kid quickly grabbed their hand and made a hasty exit._

_When the two were a safe distance away, the kid turned to Persephone._

_“Are you okay?” They asked, and Persephone took a deep breath and nodded._

_“I think.” Persephone muttered, and smiled at the kid, who returned the gesture, “I’m Persephone.”_

_“Hi Persephone! I’m Kit!” They said, smiling, and Persephone felt their smile get wider._

_“Thank you for that.” Persephone said suddenly, and they both became somber._

_“It’s no problem. People suck sometimes.” Kit said with a shrug, and Persephone laughed._

_“Anyway, what class do you have next, Percie?”_

_After that, they were best friends._

* * *

“Yo, Percie.”

Percie blinked, jumping slightly as Kit poked their face, causing Kit to laugh. Percie swatted their hand away, and took Kit’s offered hand to stand up.

“How’d your final go?” Percie asked, and Kit smiled widely.

“I think I kicked its ass!” They replied, and Percie laughed. Kit took their hand, and Percie swung their joined hands between them.

“Lake?” Percie asked, and Kit nodded.

* * *

Meeting Adrian had been a very…different experience.

* * *

_“Kessner, see me after class.”_

_Percie jumped. They had been half asleep when the charms professor called to them, which wasn’t their fault in the slightest. 5th year was kicking their ass._

_After class had ended, Percie stood at the teacher’s desk, expecting to be reprimanded._

_“Persephone,” he started, “you’re one of the best charms students in your year.”_

_“Thank you, professor.” Percie replied, smiling at the praise._

_“That’s why I’m asking you to tutor some students. There’s a 3rd year boy who is struggling, and I wanted to know if you could help him. You would get extra credit, of course.”_

_“That won’t be a problem!” Percie said, the thought of extra credit too good to pass up._

_“His name is Adrian Toomes. He’s a 1st year Ravenclaw. I’ll give you a time to meet at the library. Sound good?” Percie nodded, and the professor smiled, “I have full faith in you, Persephone.”_

_A week later, Percie met Adrian in the library. And, well…yikes._

_Percie walked into the library expecting the lesson to go well. They were a pretty good teacher, after all._

_Too bad it didn’t go as planned. Rest in peace, Persephone Kessner._

_“Adrian?” Percie asked a kid sitting at the table farthest from the door. He looked up at their voice, and nodded._

_“You’re Persephone?” He asked, and Percie nodded._

_“Yep, that’s me!” Percie smiled, and took the seat across from him, “nice to meet you!”_

_Adrian nodded again, and Percie cleared their throat awkwardly. They were never good at small talk. Plus, Adrian seemed kind of shy._

Here goes nothing.

_“So, what are you having trouble with?”_

_It took a lot to get the kid to talk, Percie found later. He was starting to get the material, though._

_“So, have any questions?” They asked, and then watched in wonder as Adrian’s eyes got a sly look in them._

_“I think I’m good. Thanks, Percentage.”_

_It took a second for Percie to realize that he had just given them a nickname. It took another second for Percie to burst into laughter._

_“That—I haven’t heard that one before!” Percie cackled, and Adrian joined in a few moments later._

_They had more study sessions after that, and as Adrian came out of his shell more, he made it his personal mission to try and annoy Percie. It didn’t work, but Percie acted like it did._

_“Do you even know what you’re talking about, Percolate?” He asked one day, and Percie snorted._

_“Shut the fuck up you gremlin.” They replied, throwing a piece of paper at him._

“You _shut up, grandma.”_

_“I’m not even that old!”_

_“I’m eleven, everyone is old to me.”_

_“I hate you so much. Christ.”_

_When Kit met Adrian, they were immediately friends. And then Joe was dragged in because of tutoring (he was quiet, but when he did talk, it was hilarious or disturbing, but usually both), and Percie had their hands full with three weirdos. Not that they minded in the slightest._

* * *

Kit and Percie were sitting in the shade of the willow tree near the lake, basking in their victory over exams.

“I’m so happy that I never have to take another exam ever again.” Percie groaned, putting their head on Kit’s lap. Kit absentmindedly began to run their fingers through Percie’s hair, making them smile.

“God I wish that were me.” Kit replied, and Percie snorted.

“Rest in piss, Kit Kat.”

“Did I hear piss?” Joe called, and Percie groaned loudly.

“Don’t start, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot.” Percie called, and Kit snickered.

“Mom!” Percie heard Adrian yell, and they sighed fondly.

“Hello son!” Kit yelled back, and Percie cracked an eye open to see Joe and Adrian sit down.

“Who invited Adrian?” Percie complained, and Adrian flicked their forehead, “touch me again and die, kid.”

“Hey, I’m a 3rd year!” Adrian replied indignantly.

“You’re like, seven.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me, you fucking twink.”

“That is twinkphobic, you useless lesbian.”

“And what about it?”

“Okay, we get it.” Kit cut in, “no fighting in my good Christian minecraft server.”

“I never should’ve told you about memes.” Percie grumbled.

A silence took over the group, and they let the breeze blow over them.

“How does it feel to be old, Percie?” Joe called, and Percie rolled their eyes.

“Yeah,” Adrian laughed gleefully, “how are your bones holding up, grandma?”

“I will yeet you into the lake, fucker.” Percie replied primly, sitting up and blinking rapidly at the head rush.

“But seriously,” Kit said, “you’re essentially done here. Who am I going to sneak into the kitchens with?”

“You’ll find someone.” Percie laughed, smiling at Kit softly.

Percie sighed as Adrian poked their side repeatedly, and they turned to stare at him, unimpressed.

“What?”

“I’m gonna miss you.” He said, and Percie blinked.

“Wow,” they laughed after a few seconds, “I didn’t think you liked having emotions on main!”

“Shut up, I’m trying to be nice for once!” Adrian huffed, and Percie pulled him into a hug.

“I know. Thanks. I’ll miss you too, I guess.” They sighed, and ignored the fact that their throat was getting tight. It was going to be weird, not going to Hogwarts anymore. To have to figure out what to do in life. Gross.

“Group hug, nerds!” Percie called, making grabby hands at Kit and Joe, who joined in a few seconds later.

“Wow, Percentage is also having feelings on main.” Adrian frowned, ruining the moment.

Throwing him in the lake was perfectly reasonable, Percie decided.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: whimsicalmedley


End file.
